


Champion of Unn

by LifebloodDrunkMantis



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Some Juicy homemade L O R E
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifebloodDrunkMantis/pseuds/LifebloodDrunkMantis
Summary: A vessel awakes in Greenpath, a nail in their chest and a crack down their mask, along with a strange new set of abilities.





	1. Chapter 1

Pokey awoke. He was sure that moss knight had stabbed him with his own nail only moments ago. How was he still alive? He had felt the his shade exit his body, he should’ve died from the wounds, but he didn’t. The foliage was defiantly thicker around him. Did he merely lose consciousness? How long was he out?

Pokey left the column filled room and entered a large cavern. Most of the cavern was filled with a giant lake of acid, hissing and bubbling. Pokey walked closer. There was a metal dock on the end to the lake. As he reached the end of the dock, he peered into the bubbling surface.

A flying creature glided by, causing Pokey to jump. He lost his footing and slipped off the dock. Suddenly, a thorny. Vine wrapped around his arm from within his cloak and shot towards the dock. It wrapped into the dock and hoisted him back to safety.

Pokey stood, astonished at what had happened. A vine had literally shot out of his arm and pulled him back. WHAT IN THE NAME OF VOID JUST HAPPENED?! 

Pokey tried recreating the vine, he concentrated, and suddenly a thorny vine emerged from his arm.

Pokey took in the situation. “Okay, so I fell unconscious, and I woke up with some kind of Plant Magic? Maybe the plants fused to my shade and prevented it from going far. I’ve always had a weak shade anyways.”

He suddenly realized that the cloak he was wearing was the one he had when he escaped the void. The Mothwing cloak that he would wear over it was gone. Pokey started to have a bit to a breakdown. That cloak was a gift from Hemithia! His lovely, beloved Hemithia! A green tear rolled down his cheek as he was consumed with memory.


	2. Mothwing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokey reflects on a Piece of the past.

Pokey walked to the meeting place waiting patiently for Hemithia. Eventually, He saw her step through the bubbles. She looked adorable on her little blue dress, with a skirt that fanned around her in a 360 degree angle.

”Pokey, It has been about a year since we met and I wanted to give you something.” Hemithia beemed. 

“And what would that be, Emi?” Pokey replied, using the nickname he had given her.

”My Aunt, Emilitia, gave me this as a present, but I never wear it.” Hemithia said as she unfolded a large cloak. 

The cloak was a beautiful sight. It’s craftsmanship unrivaled. The fibers that composed it we elastic, capable of stretching easily and still retaining their natural shape. The the cloak was thin and light, but protective.

”My aunt said it’s made out of something called mothwing. Which is a very durable and elastic fiber.” Hemithia said as she handed Pokey the cloak.

”You sure you want to give me this? It looks really valuable.” Pokey asked Hemithia.

”Is their anything more valuable than friendship?” Hemithia asked him, with a sly look in her eyes. 

“Guess I can’t argue with that.” Pokey said, donning the cloak. 

“You look good in it.” Hemithia said with a smile.


End file.
